Hummingbirds Mockingbirds
by Iconic Star Child
Summary: William Castelle and Drusilla Montgomery's love story. Romantic Spike and Dru set during the Fanged Four era where blood pours and stars sing. "I'll make you whole, William..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- "Casting Irons"

"Wake up my sweets," cooed Drusilla to her precious, tapping his cheek and trying to arouse him from his slumber. That way, daddy won't be too mad he's late for their 'coming out party.' What a treat, Dru clapped and spun around, dancing around him!

"Dru, did you wake him," asked an annoyed Darla.

She pouted, but knew she couldn't ever go against the mother of the household.

"My pet is a slow sleeper," she giggled and drove Darla nearly mad with her dancing and spinning.

Angelus peeled off his coat and walked in, holding his arms out for both girls. He gave Dru a peck on the head, making her smile lazily.

"Virgin love," he asked Darla as she lifted her nose, savoring the tenderest lamb she'd ever tasted.

She smirked. "Do I smell a Slayer...?" "One from Pettaway's house," he smiled.

"Want me to eat him," asked Drusilla snapping her White teeth like a wolf.

"It's a girl Dru," she rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at her, shaking her head disappointed the child turned out to be such a weakling.

"Oi I'm hungry," came another voice from up the stairs looking down, licking his fangs. They all stared at their newborn. Dru welcomed her baby.

"Spike...?" "Spike," he chuckled with a snort. "It's bloody brilliant! No more William the wonderer, the poor kid, awful bleeding poet! Spike for you darling...!" Angelus eyeballed him. He didn't like this boy. This sudden intrusion in their- 'HIS' home!

"Who invited you to the party," growled Darla. Spike was playing with Drusilla and nuzzling her nose. "Ah well, the kitten likes me, what can I say," he taunted the family elders.

Angelus 'really' didn't like him.

Feisty. Young. He was suspicious!

Spike clapped. "Now tell me, have any of you seen Cecily Underwood...? I recall 'faintly' that "I'm beneath her!"

Drusilla's eyes glowed. "Will you give me a show...?"

"An encore luv'," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Madness and Irony

"Delivery service pet," he held the door ajar as he watched Drusilla's eyes dance madly as she picked out her prize. "Her," she said about a young girl. A pretty maid all wrapped up just for her.

"I- I- want...," suddenly Dru collapsed. Spike quickly dropped James, the man he was eating and came. "Luv," he questioned. She tilted her head. "You won't find her ere...!" "The pixie says she's gone away. To where the Sun burns...!"

"Who luv...? Is it Cecily...?"

"Oh yes," she nodded excitedly.

"Tell me all about it Dru...," he smiled around a mouthful of fangs at the guy hanging off the rack with a railroad spike sticking out. "Not 'done with you' just yet," he snarled. The man was shaking. "What are you, wild dogs!?" Spike sighed. "May I eat him now LUV...!?"

"Got a better idea, my pet," she walked up to him scaring him with the air of 'someone NOT alive' about her.

"Turn him if you want Miss Cecily to run to you..." She snaked a nail up his face. "Such pretty light will be burned out..."

"Such shame," she tsked. "Couldn't appreciate the wonders of 'poetry. The wonders of..." Her eyes glinted. "Immortality." "See mate', that's effulgent," Spike paced around him.

"But- you- YOU WILL DIE!"

He screamed all the way through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Branding Irons and Mayhem

"They're cows," she said disgusted and entangled away from Spike and right into Angelus's waiting arms while he smirked and kissed her right in front of an enraged William!

"Get off of him Dru!" She hissed at the gifts like a snake.

"Daddy's presents are better," and then they were off making violent love on the couch.

Leaving Spike pulling at his hair! He got a Queen. Angelus got a Slayer! He got a servant! Angelus a child!

Darla chuckled crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the door.

"Recite us a poetry, will you William...?" He snapped his teeth at her.

"Dru is a whore from the convent. You should just do well and stay out of her way..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- "How Spike Got His Name"

"Railroad Spike Henry! Railroad Spike!" He shakes as if disappointed. "You know, for a man of your prestige, you're not very smart!"

"Drusilla here brought a poor poet out of an alley that night...! And saved him from mediocrity, Dru luv' come here' please!" She giggled and fell into his arms. "Oo, this one you should turn! Make him the carpet you walk on!" "Or you can just throw him around," said Darla impatiently.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING TO SPEND HALF THE CENTURY WITH THIS PILLOCK!"

The man eyed the Railroad Spike in shock.

He felt like gagging at their descriptions of how they tortured Cecily's family. It was the most 'brutal/gruesome way' he ever heard of!

"So Ruddy, got anything else to say," Spike snorted.

"Anything you would like to add about Spikes and William the Bloody?"

"You'll go to Hell for this, CREATURE...!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- "Eyeballs and Rocks"

"Casting rocks where she shouldn't be casting," she scraped a nail down the girl's cheek, drawing out Scarlet Red HOT blood.

Putting it into her mouth, licking watching her face paling.

"W- William who is this," she gasped, but Spike was staking his 'stake.'

"Just 'someone you will never know again'," she grabbed her face!

"You ripped out his poetry just like you ripped out his heart," she leaned in to whisper and Cecily chuckled.

"He read you his poetry...?"

Screamed when something pushed into her feet.

Spike took one/TWO long strides to the witch and grabbed her throat.

"You look 'rather' SICK," he growled.

"Take care of 'IT' my LOVE," Dru walked out laughing like a chime.


End file.
